Pastel Drug
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: Welcome to Konoha Academy of Fine Arts, where you can find a wide variety of oddities, such as pigs wearing sweaters at the front desk, cousins, and such a thing as 'no salad bar'. [SasuSaku][AU]
1. Call it Artistic Prowess

_A/N_; Please tell me that this is just a dream, and that I'm NOT writing another fic...

_Disclaimer_; I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit from this work of fanfiction.

* * *

**Pastel Drug**

Chapter One: Call it Artistic Prowess

* * *

Their meeting was an accident, really. 

She'd boarded the subway, intent on finding an empty seat on board; she'd gotten up early to snag a seat, because Ino had warned her about just how crowded the train became. Obviously, though, it didn't matter what time you woke yourself up, jumped into proper (or at least decent) clothing, tripped into your shoes, snatched your bag (that'd been packed for three days), jumped past the chuckling doorman, and ignored the many coffee shops lining the street for; in the city that never sleeps, you'll never have any elbow room. Not anywhere. With a sigh, she realized she'd have to share breathing room with somebody.

Scanning the car twice over she found her victim.

She asked in a polite southern drawl if he wouldn't mind scootchin' over a bit, please? and gave him her winning smile. He barely glanced at her from a book he was holding with dark slated eyes that reminded her of the charcoal in her bag. He gave a kind of grunt that sort of irked her because, where she was from, people actually gave proper responses to questions.

But whatever. This was the Big Apple.

Plus, he did move to the side, if only slightly, and she smiled again, smooshing herself between Charcoal-Eyes and a similarly dressed, larger man. Sakura glanced around and noticed that everyone seemed to be wearing clothes that matched the person next to them, and she rolled her eyes.

"Conformist nation..." she muttered unter her breath, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well your blatant red is an eyesore," came a deep voice to her right. She glanced at Charcoal-Eyes curiously.

"You say something?" she asked, and he seemed to make contact out of the corner of his eye before making that grunting-not-an-answer noise again. It was irritating, but he was cute so she let it slide.

And the more she looked at his eyes, the more she wanted to make them her own.

* * *

He was more than a little annoyed when the odd-looking girl beside him began trying to maneuvre the bag slung over her shoulder into her grasp. It was taking too long for her to get it, and if she was just going for the bag, then he supposed it wouldn't hurt to simply...

* * *

_The hell is he doing?_

Her motions had been stalled by his hands that he'd miraculously summoned (must be a New Yorker's special technique, she supposed) from his sides. She wasn't sure if she was completely comfortable knowing that one of his hands was wrapped around her arms keeping her still while the other was at her back. But he was warm, and she guessed that she found him attractive, and if she was molested then at least it was a looker that was groping her than freaky-looking sex offender.

That, and if he actally tried something, she'd get to mess up a pretty face rather than an already sad, ugly one.

She didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that he hadn't actually touched her when he removed her bag from her shoulder and plunked it on her lap, returning to his book and ignoring her completely. Again.

She gave a small throat-cleary thing to regain his attention. "Um... excuse me?" He sighed and looked up. "Would you mind if I... I mean, I'm... well, I'm practicing at least..." She didn't babble. It wasn't her nature, nor that of her environment to trip over her words. She got straight to the point, simply because she'd burned any bush to beat around when she was still a very small girl, thanks to the words of her best friend Ino, and... it was just odd not to come out with it. So, ignoring his annoyed look, she cleared her throat. "May I draw you?"

She wasn't certain, but she thought she may have heard the grunting-not-an-answer thing. His eyes were curious, so she supposed that was a good sign.

Sakura grinned at him and took her sketch pad from her bag and a piece of blunt charcoal from a small box.

Five stops later, she was complete. And she was certain that the eyes were her favorite part to do.

* * *

She wasn't bad, he realized in astonishment as he gazed down at the headshot of... him. He'd expected her to be the individualist airbrain that she looked, and maybe she was. But at least she'd be an airbrain with talent. Not like he'd say it out loud or anything. Maybe. 

But... After two more stops he'd never see her again anyway. So... what would it hurt?

"... it's surprisingly good," he murmured to her, and because of the close proximity, he was certain she'd heard him.

Her blush confirmed it.

* * *

Why was she blushing?! People had been complimenting her art since she was seven and compliments had no longer been mandatory for her child ego. It wasn't news to her; she knew that she had a talent, if only one. Why did it make any difference what this stranger said?

She was about to ask his name when something struck her-- it made the picture more special, mysterious even if she didn't know. She would label it "Charcoal Eyes" when she got the chance.

One more stop and she'd leave her potential muse forever; Ino had told her how incredibly unlikely it was to see a person twice in NY, even if they were pasted on billboards.

* * *

She stood up at his stop, and he guessed it was easier to exit the car with someone clearing his path. So what if they shared the same stop? It didn't mean anything. 

He watched as she secured the bag over her shoulder again, holding the portrait close to her as if she didn't quite trust her bag with it. He mentally shrugged; what did it matter? Just another art freak who'd never get their potential past deviantART or any of those other online art websites that irked him.

* * *

"Forehead!"

"Ino-pig!" she called back to the blonde that was waving to her furiously with an enormous sign that advertised the word "HARUNO FOREHEAD" in large, glittering pink letters. Two boys stood at Ino's side; one was large and had ginger hair. His hands wer occupied with a large bag of Doritos. The other was a tall, lanky man with black hair and a bored expression. He slouched over, hands in his pokets, and his head reminded her of a pineapple.

"Eee! Forehead! I'm so glad you're here!" the purple-clad woman squeeled, shoving the huge sign into the hassled-looking man's arms and practically tackled Sakura to the ground. "Come on! Let's get out of this disgusting place; I can't wait to show you the academy! You'll love it! It's totally your kind of place!"

Sakura laughed, allowing Ino to sling her fishnet-covered arm around her waist. "Oh, you'll love their cafe..."

* * *

Sasuke sighed, dashing up the stairs of the subway into the early-morning daylight. As people crowded around him, he began to let the swarm carry him toward the towering white building ahead.

For blocks around it could be seen, and in front of the doors under the signature statue of two large marble leaves in a rythmic dance, were the bold letters:

**KONOHA ACADEMY FOR THE FINE ARTS**

* * *

_Applause, applause, no wait wait  
Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:  
It seems the artists these days are not who you think  
So we'll pick back up on that on another page_

_-Panic! At the Disco_

* * *

**I can't. Why did I start this?! I totally can't write a SasuSaku fic! -headdesk- Not a whole one!**

**... erm... for those of you who came upon this and actually LIVE in NYC... please forgive this n00b. I've never been there. I only watch the movies. Forgive me if any information I give is wrong-- I've only done a little research. **

**Written while listening to _Cute Without the E_ by Taking Back Sunday.**

**-Bya-chan**


	2. Chime in with Some Sort of Introduction

_A/N_; Oh no... why must people LIKE these kinds of things? Please don't hate me if I never get past the second chapter...

_Disclaimer_; I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit from this work of fanfiction.

A ginormous (didja know that that actually made it to the dictionary? Freaky, huh?) thank you to my excellent, effecient beta, _**IrisEclipsed**_.

* * *

**Pastel Drug**

Chapter Two: Chime in with Some Sort of Introduction

* * *

"The dorms here," Ino explained, leaning over the counter and tapping the surface with long, violet fingernails, "are co-ed; definitely a plus, if you know what I mean." She winked and Sakura gave a short giggle before rolling her eyes.

"I know what you mean."

"I figured."

The girls grinned at one another for a moment before one of their lurkers shifted. "Ino, what are we doing here?" By "here" he meant the cavernous, pristine marble room with windows on the dome-like ceiling and a zillion pairs of double-doors that would most certainly take forever to memorize.

"We're here to sign Sakura in," she snapped back, looking like she'd enjoy kicking the skinny boy in the shins. "Don't be such a lazy ass." The blonde sighed exasperatedly and turned back to her friend. "That's Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara. He's got about as much worth as a toothbrush is to a hillbilly. No offense." She winked again. "And that's Lard Boy. But our affectionate name for him is Chouji Akimichi. He plans to DIE of HEART PROBLEMS," she emphasized, snatching the family-sized bag of Doritos from his grasp.

This, apparently, did not sit well with Chouji.

"Ino...!" he whined, groping around her turned shoulder. "Give 'em ba-ack!"

Ino wrinkled up her nose, tossing the chips to Sakura who caught them by reflex and then set them down.

"Don't you _dare_ drag me into this, Piggy," she said when Chouji glanced at her hungrily.

Shikamaru sighed, rolling his head around his neck lazily. "Ino, you _know_ he'll just get another bag when he gets back to his dorm, so why bother?" The words came off his tongue in a near-drawl; they sort of tripped out his mouth and rolled around. She liked the way he spoke, and apparently Ino did too, because she looked to him.

"And whose fault is THAT, hmm?? You know he needs to diet, Shika!"

Ouch.

Blunt much?

Sakura glanced at Chouji expecting to see a hurt expression of some sort, but she was surprised; he was ignoring the conversation completely and looking at his chips in such a way that it was obvious that he was trying to will them to fly back into his arms. But that hope was shattered into oblivion when a slender figure plucked the bag from the other side of the countertop. Sakura traced the hand from the long arm to an older woman of about her height. She had short, choppy black hair with bangs that hung right before her eyes in a way that made her look, for lack of a better term, cute.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

She wore an ash-colored sleeveless turtleneck. Sakura couldn't see her bottom half unless she leaned over the counter. A shiny gold pen on her chest read _'Shizune'_. The woman's eyes lacked any glint, and they were more like puddles of fresh ink that Sakura was just dying to do something with... to... whatever. They were unique. Obviously, no one had attempted to take a brush to them. Maybe she could do something about that...

Then... she heard a snort. It startled her out of her thoughts and she glanced at Ino on reflex. "Ino-pig? What in heaven's name--"

Ino gave her an affronted look. "That totally wasn't me!"

"Ah... it was Tonton."

Sakura returned her gaze to the 'cute' woman in front of them. She bent down, disappearing momentarily, before resurfacing with a small pig in a sweater-looking... thing.

"Whoa... are those even _legal_ in a school?" Chouji asked from behind Ino.

Shizune gave him a small smile. "He's Principal Tsunade's pet, so I don't think there's a law against him here." She turned to Sakura. "You'll find that this is a pretty free school. We believe in letting a person's artistic abilities and inspirations loose, so there are very few rules."

Sakura didn't have to look at Ino to tell that she was smirking and mouthing _'score!'_

"You weren't here last year," Chouji chimed in again. Shikamaru sighed.

"She was Tsunade's assistant."

"Really? Well, what happened to that one guy that used to be the receptionist person?" Chouji looked at Shizune. She gave another adorable smile.

"Genma? He's been banned from school grounds."

"Isn't he a good friend of yours?" Ino chirped inquisitively. Shizune nodded.

"We go way back. But he deserved it."

"What happened?" Ino asked, leaning forward greedily. _Gossip-whore_, Sakura thought with a grin. But Shizune shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Now, I need to register this unfamiliar face. Your name, honey...?"

* * *

"I like her," Sakura said, folding her hands behind her back. Ino nodded, leading her through one of the doors down a long, colorful hallway. "Where are you taking me?" 

"On the grand tour!" Ino replied cheerfully. "First, I'll take you to meet your counselor. Just a few more doors down."

Shikamaru gave a groan from behind them and Sakura glanced over her shoulder. "You're not going to try to hit on that one guy again, are you? Because it's wrong, Ino. Sick and wrong. He's... like… sixty."

"But he's hot!"

"He's old enough to be your grandfather."

"But... he's hot!"

Shikamaru sighed in defeat, decidedly shutting up for his own sanity. Sakura smiled, glad that Ino had found friends to watch over her when she couldn't. Two whole years...

"This is the one!" the object of her thoughts called, barging in through a door. Sakura couldn't help but think, _Shouldn't you knock first...? _The room Ino had entered was cramped but homey, and in it was a single desk with an empty chair with papers piled high and two other doors behind said desk. Both had blood red plaques above them with shiny black-inscribed letters. Sakura leaned forward to read the door on the right when the left opened.

"Hello? Oh!" Brilliant eyes of chipped sky widened in surprise and then delight. "Ino!" Sakura glanced from her friend to the blond man. He had sharp handsome features that looked completely natural and made her heart flop over in her chest when he grinned at her. "Yo! I'm--"

"He's my favorite cousin, Deidara," Ino cut in, not one to let a man speak for himself. "He's one of the two counselors here. He's also a queer."

Deidara looked affronted (and, _Lord_, it was a gorgeous look). "Ino," he said, mocking hurt, "first of all, 'queer' is derogatory and slander, hmm. And it's rude. Second, I am not!"

Ino scoffed. "No one as pretty as you can be straight, Dei. Now, where's that hottie partner of yours?"

Deidara laughed. "Master is busy, but I can get you to meet him later, Miss, hmm." Sakura blushed as he took her boyish left hand in both of his larger, masculine ones.

"Oh, right," Ino said with a grin. "This is Sakura Haruno, newbie of Konoha A. Be nice to her." Sakura shot Ino a look of pure death. Her friend merely shrugged. "You'll need the kindness in a topsy-turvy place like this."

"Aw, don't scare her, hmm," Deidara chastised, giving Sakura another heart-flipping grin. "If you ever need anything, Master or I will show you the ropes for sure, yeah. So don't worry!"

Sakura cleared her throat. "Thank you; I'll remember that."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SALAD?!" 

Sakura muffled her giggles with the sleeve of her red sweater as she watched Ino cuss out the lunch boy on the other side of the cafeteria. He was cowering, and the pinkette almost felt sorry for him—one should know not to mess with Ino on one of her crash diets. Poor thing.

She turned to the other two inhabitants of the small table.

Chouji was looking awfully busy munching on his newfound Cheetos and Shikamaru was gazing lazily at the PMS-y blonde across the floor.

Sakura's lips formed a sly grin. "So, Shikamaru... got a girlfriend?"

He gave her a short glance before snorting. "I know what you're thinking, and yes I do, but it's not her." Sakura's grin ended abruptly.

"Wait... first of all, how do you know what I'm thinking? And second of all, who and why the hell not??"

Another sigh.

"Because you're a woman, and when women get that grin, it's all for the same reason." He blinked. "Her name is Temari, and because _she_," a sharp glance at the steaming blonde, "never showed any signs of interest."

"... Wow. So where is this Temari? And why didn't you make the first move?"

"She goes to a different university."

"Doesn't she get jealous or suspicious?"

He shrugged.

"You didn't answer my second question."

"What question?"

Both Shikamaru and Sakura jumped, unaware that Ino had entered the perimeter. She set down a tray of some freakish health concoction and sat down, sandwiched between the two. Chouji, however, had seen her coming. He was just perceptive like that.

"I was just... asking him about curriculum," Sakura said, snatching a spare fork from Ino's tray and stealing a small proportion of the mixture to distract her.

"Oh. Well, Shikamaru's, like, the smartest lazy-ass here, so he's good for asking questions," Ino said, grinning at the pineapple-headed man. Shikamaru merely shrugged modestly.

Sakura felt like slamming her head against the tabletop. _Fricking idiots, both of them_, she thought with a mental eye-roll, chewing on the mush in contemplation.

Obviously, she was going to have to do some mindset rearranging this semester.

* * *

_I know that you're an artist,  
but you're the hardest one to deal with.  
Everything that you conceal  
is revealed on your canvas._

_-The Hush Sound_

* * *

**Ugh. I hate writing their names surname-last. I feel so... Cartoon Network-y for doing so. Yuck XP. **

**Thought I might warn you of something; there will be numerous pairings in here, including a shitload of Saku-het. But please remember that this IS a SasuSaku. I just thought I should tell you this because I used to be a very hardcore SasuSaku shipper, and I know how you get when Sakura's with "another man". Well... there will be many. As far as I can see. Please don't get all PMSy if there's... like... Extreme crack. DeiSaku. SasoSaku. TobiHina. You know... crack. Regular pairings too. But... I have big plans for this here ficcy.**

**Oh, and btw, I totally recommend 'The Artist' by The Hush Sound. I found the song after I wrote chapter 1, and it's almost scary how it fits. It even has "charcoal eyes" in it! **

**-Bya-chan**

**P.S.- If you hadn't noticed, no one's dead in this fic. YOU HEAR ME?! NO ONE!!!**


	3. Telltale Signifigance or Something

**Pastel Drug**

_Chapter 3: Telltale Significance or Something

* * *

_

"Ino," Sakura said slowly, tugging the bag further up on her shoulder, "why are you avoiding my question?"

"What question?" the blonde replied cheerfully. Her long black heels clacked on the ground as they strode along the sidewalk over the uneven campus grounds. Sluggish footsteps filled the background noise, along with a few birds and an occasional plane, not to mention the various students sprawled out on the grass, talking amongst friends. None of the faces were familiar to Sakura, but Ino had waved at a few people.

"What's happened since I've been gone?"

Her friend gave her a glance and a small smile. "You don't want to find out for yourself?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ino. I know you're dying to tell me what's been going on. What I don't know is what's stopping you."

Ino cringed, grimaced, and gave a tiny "nng!" before she grabbed Sakura by the shoulders. "NARUTO TOLD ME NOT TO, but MAN I'm glad you convinced me against listening to that brat!" She grinned so big that Sakura thought her face would break. "Okay, okay, first, on-campus romance!"

"Of course," Sakura mumbled, but even so she couldn't stop the smile sneaking onto her features. Ino grabbed her by the arm and tugged her off the sidewalk, taking off like small children along the grassy campus. "So, what about Naruto?"

"He's unimportant right now," Ino clucked, and she threw her head back, looking over her shoulder. Sakura looked, too, and Ino laughed at the male figures still on the sidewalk. "Come on, you two!!"

Shikamaru gave an obvious groan and Chouji shrugged, stepping off the concrete and advancing at a slow pace. He said something to Shikamaru, and the pineapple-headed man rolled his shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets, following. Sakura and Ino kept running. And Sakura blinked, slowing her pace.

"Why are we running?"

Ino blinked, slowing as well. "Um… I was excited. I guess I got a little carried away."

Sakura laughed, slowing even more until she eventually stopped running altogether for her laughter. Ino let herself chortle a little bit as well as Sakura clutched at her side, leaning onto her friend for support.

"Lord, Ino," she breathed, giggling her energy out. "I know you love romance and all, but there's no need to run. What are we even running to?"

"Well, you remember Tenten, right?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "No way! Tenten's here?!"

"Small world, huh?" Ino grinned.

"I didn't know she liked art!"

Ino's grin widened. "Come on; I'll show you something."

They took off once more past _Sarutobi_ house and to the small shop building. It was a short house, the side that Sakura could see was as long as two combine tractors, and three chimneys rose from various parts of the ceiling. Outside was an enormous patio that four large, very ominous-looking bulks of machinery were situated. Though Sakura was used to hulking machines that made loud noises, they were always painted a cheery shade of red and green, and often had a familiar, friendly rust crawling around the paint job, these slabs of metal were not in any way jovial. They were silver, and patched in black, and they looked cold and utterly _mean_.

Except one.

One had heat waves wavering around it, and Sakura could see a brown head with two buns on either side hopping around on the opposite side. Sakura smiled and jumped.

"Tente-"

"Shh!" Ino hissed, grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her behind a bush near _Jiraiya_ house. "Watch!" The blonde checked her watch and gave Sakura a huge smile. "Ooh, I love you for your timing, Forehead! We're right on time!"

"Time for what?"

"Shh!! Watch!"

Sakura watched. After about two minutes of silence on their part, the door to the shop building opened and shut. A tall, pale figure emerged, and at first glance Sakura thought it was a girl. Then, slowly, comprehension dawned on her.

"Ino! Ino!" She poked her friend. "Is that… Neji!?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my… what's he doing to Tenten?"

"They're together!"

Sakura's head turned sharply as she attempted to question Ino with her stare. "SERIOUSLY!?"

"Seriously!"

"HOLY SHIT ON A STICK!!"

"I know! He finally took it out of his ass!" Ino snickered. Sakura watched the two like a hawk.

"Can we get closer?!"

"NO! My hiding place will be discovered!"

"Hiding place? Ino, everyone sees you here."

"Shikamaru! Get _down_!" she hissed, grabbing him by the hem of his shirt and yanked him down to their level of a crouch.

"Troublesome…"

"I'll show you troublesome if you don't shut up, you lazy--"

Sakura tuned them out as she watched her childhood friends make contact with each other; from their distance, Sakura could see Tenten remove her metalworking gloves as Neji neared her, and she handed something to him… something glinting in the sun. She realized it was a knife.

"She's holding a knife to him!" Sakura breathed, interrupting the quarrel taking place behind her. Ino laughed, punching Sakura in the arm.

"Geez, Sakura! You don't even remember Tenten's fetish?"

"It's not a fetish, Ino. It's a hobby."

"Why don't you compromise with 'obsession?'" Chouji said, appearing behind Shikamaru and plopping down before Ino snapped at him.

"Whatever. But, you don't remember? Tenten loves weapons."

"But… so… she's making them? Here?! This is an art school!"

"Art is what you perceive it to be," Ino shrugged. "At least, that's what Deidara tells me."

"But, even with a school that has few rules, shouldn't there be precautions or… guidelines against _weapons_?"

"My bet is that it has something to do with the Hyuuga influence," Shikamaru said in his lethargic drawl as he looked up to the sky.

"Why would they care?"

"I didn't tell you?" Ino said with puzzled eyes. "By 'together' I meant, _seriously_."

"Seriously? Like…?"

"Like _engaged_ seriously."

"Good Lord, Ino, think you could have mentioned that _before_?!"

"She probably didn't tell you," Shikamaru said before Ino could reply, "because it's an arranged marriage, therefore _unromantic_ or whatever."

Ino scowled but said nothing. Sakura breathed. "Arranged marriage? What the hell! Are we in… like… ancient Japan or something?? This is New York! This is the twenty-first century! I didn't even know arranged marriages were _legal_ anymore!" She set her sad gaze on the pair a couple hundred feet away. "Poor Tenten…"

"I don't know," Ino said, following her gaze. "They seem compatible, and you have to admit that they look good together. And ever since they've been engaged, Neji's shown her lots of affection… it's kind of weird, actually, but…"

"They have to look legitimate, Ino, or people will protest to the whole arrangement," Shikamaru said. "Neji and Tenten's families created the union to benefit each others companies. Neji's own a bunch of dojos all over Asia, and because they're so efficient, we're getting a few here in the states. Tenten's family is famed on its metalworking skill, because they've got some secret thing brought down from China or Taiwan or something, and they thought that it would look good if their children were made into a union. Or something like that."

"Well you did your research," Ino mumbled. Sakura watched Neji set down the dagger that Tenten had apparently forged and move to touch the metalworker, who in turn neared him as well. Enticing as it was to watch, Sakura made herself look away. If it hurt her heart to know of the falseness of their affection, what must it do to Tenten?

"Is this it, Ino?"

"Hell no!" The Yamanaka seemed to know what Sakura was thinking and led her away in a crawl. I'm sure you'll want to see what Naruto's up to. Shika?"

"Gnn. I think he said something about modeling eyes during Sasuke's seminar or something."

"Why do you always say that?" Ino groused. "You're always on the freaking ball, so why do you add 'or something?'"

Shikamaru chose wisely not to answer, so Sakura laughed for him. "Why do you always nag at him, Ino?"

The other girl grinned and rose to a stand, wiping off her knees. "Because it's fun, of course. And he needs that extra push."

"Like hell I do," Shikamaru muttered, standing as well. "I get that enough from my mother, and I only talk to _her_ once a week."

"She does it because she cares," Ino retorted, glaring. He returned the stare.

"She _tries_ to be troublesome."

"She wants to make sure that you're okay, you ungrateful bum!" Ino shot back.

"Even my old man agrees that she's more trouble than she's worth."

"But he cares about her, doesn't he?" she questioned. "He stays by her, right? Even though she's the way she is?"

Sakura watched as the two tried to stare each other down. Chouji wandered to her side, crunching away at his Cheetos while they watched the intense silent battle. She looked up at him and he smiled. "They always do this."

* * *

_You are the dark ocean bottom  
And I am the fast-sinking anchor  
Should I fall for you?  
Should I fall for you?_

_-The Hush Sound

* * *

_

**SPOILER ALERT: In recent chapters, our beloved Blatant Perv passed on. That's why I named a house after him. I need a shoulder to cry on right now. He was just… one of those people you expected to be around forever, you know? Invincible! –sniff-  
****Reviews would be lovely.****  
-Bya**


End file.
